


home for christmas

by yeojins



Series: 12 Days of Christmas '18 [5]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 3mix are also implied to be dating, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Homesickness, Lesbian Character, Soft Girlfriends, and she misses chaeyoung, chaetzu, idk what more to tag, if that is a thing, lesbian fluff, mina and dahyun are dating if that wasn't obvious, sana and momo are implied to be dating, slight angst, soft, soft angst, the rest of the members are only mentioned once or twice, twice are gay, tzuyu is homesick, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeojins/pseuds/yeojins
Summary: "thank you," tzuyu whispers even later, in the dark while they're both on the brink of sleep."for what?""for making me less homesick every christmas for the past five years.""always."or,tzuyu always feels a little homesick during the holidays





	home for christmas

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this is a day or two late but oh well!
> 
> this one is for my lesbian baby rae!!! i love them a lot and i hope they enjoyed this soft angst(?)

tzuyu is sad.

she refuses to admit it, but it's impossible to keep things hidden for long with kim dahyun as a roommate. she's been keeping to herself, stuck in her bedroom doing homework and preparing for finals before the christmas break begins. she hasn't done anything that could show she's moping, but apparently, that doesn't stop dahyun from entering her room without knocking and plopping herself down on tzuyu's bed next to her.

"okay, mina and i have let you sulk and mope for a whole week now hoping you would come to us about whatever it is that's bothering you. even _momo_ has noticed at this point," dahyun says in a soft voice. tzuyu knows she must have done a terrible job at hiding it if momo, who was the only one who didn't know sana was in love with her for months, had noticed she was sad.

"i'm fine, i'm just stressed about finals," tzuyu lies. she avoids dahyun's eyes and continues taking notes. dahyun sighs, knowing she can't force anything out of the younger girl if she isn't ready to talk about it. she squeezes tzuyu's arm gently and smacks a loud kiss on her temple.

"just remember that we all care about you and you can always talk to us about anything, okay?" dahyun waits until tzuyu meets her eyes and gives her a thankful nod before she quietly exits. tzuyu sighs and throws her notebook away.

tzuyu is definetely sulking. she doesn't feel like going out to meet her friends and she spends all her time studying and glued to her phone. her roommates dahyun and mina notice this the most, and they go out of their way to make sure she isn't alone. nayeon and jeongyeon keep dropping by to drag her out to the library for a "change of scenery" and sana and jihyo dote on her more than usual.

one evening, the night before her last final before the holidays, she overhears mina and dahyun talking in the kitchen while she's on her way to the bathroom.

"i know she always gets like this before christmas. i would too if i couldn't go home and see my parents. but it seems like there's more to it." mina hums in agreement to dahyun's soft mumbling and both of them sigh gently.

tzuyu goes back to hide in bed.

 

* * *

 

it's not wrong, what they think. she hates that she can only go visit her family during the summer. living in another country is exciting, but it also makes her sad around holidays like these. christmas makes her miss her father's cooking and her mother's pastries and it aches in a different way than how she usually misses her family. she knows mina isn't going home for the holidays either, unlike sana and momo, but she also knows that it's because mina doesn't speak with her parents anymore. not since dahyun.

but that's not all.

tzuyu misses a certain person that's usually around when she gets sad like this. her favourite person.

  
it takes them all a while to realise it, longer than it probably should have, but tzuyu notices the shift. they start mentioning her less and make sure tzuyu isn't alone for too long at a time. she tries to tell them she's not a child who needs babysitting, but none of them listen.

  
she's okay, though. she finishes her finals and she celebrates by going out with everyone. it doesn't feel the same without her there, but tzuyu tries not to think too much about the missing piece. she puts on a smile and she spends time with her friends and she tries to pretend she's doing well when dahyun and mina leave for seongnam to visit dahyun's family. she ignores their worried looks and waves them goodbye. she spends more time with nayeon and jeongyeon before they leave and suddenly she's all alone. this is the worst part.

  
usually, she isn't alone. because usually chaeyoung is here. she doesn't have to go far because her parents live right here in the large city and this is the first time tzuyu is alone at christmas. she goes out and buys herself a pile of snacks and then she locks herself in her apartment and watches christmas movies until she falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

  
on christmas eve there's a knock on her door and she pauses the american movie she's watching about an elf before she wraps her blanket tighter around herself. dahyun and mina won't be back until the day before new year's eve and tzuyu hasn't gotten any messages about the other members being back early so she has no idea who it could be. she opens the door slowly and freezes when she locks eyes with the person on the other side.

  
"surprise!" chaeyoung says with a bright smile. her hair is loose around her face and she looks a little tired but her eyes are wide with excitement at the same time. tzuyu blinks at her once, twice, and then once more. chaeyoung laughs and drags her suitcase with her past tzuyu. "i hope that shocked look on your face is a good one," she jokes and turns to look at tzuyu, who is still staring at her in shock.

  
"you're here," tzuyu whispers in amazement. her eyes are still so, so wide and chaeyoung can't help but smile fondly up at her. tzuyu can't quite breathe, she can't believe that this is real. "am i asleep?" she asks. chaeyoung tries to not laugh at her and moves forwards to close the front door.

  
"you're not dreaming," she murmurs gently and takes tzuyu's hands. "i came home early to be here with you." she doesn't mention the fact that she knows tzuyu always feels down around this time of the year, she doesn't have to. the shorter girl tugs the other over to the blanket pile on the couch and sits both of them down. tzuyu keeps looking at chaeyoung, still can't believe the only person besides her family that she's wanted to see is right here.

  
"you came back early from your holiday with your family just for me?" she asks in amazement and chaeyoung wraps a blanket around herself and sighs in content.

  
"not _just_ you. _you_. my girlfriend, the person i love the _most_." chaeyoung looks so ridiculously fond and tuzyu missed her. she moves forward then, as if her mind has finally caught up with the fact that she's here. they hug tightly and tzuyu buries her face into chaeyoung's neck, inhales the sweet smell of strawberry and holds on.

  
"i missed you so much," tzuyu whispers when they finally pull apart. they press their foreheads against each other. tzuyu keeps holding onto her as if she can't let go and chaeyoung doesn't mind it at all.

  
"i know, the others told me." chaeyoung pouts cutely and tzuyu pulls the smaller girl onto her lap so she can hold her better. chaeyoung lets herself be pulled and kisses tzuyu's nose gently. "i missed you too, baby."

  
tzuyu still can't believe she's here, but she holds her close and lets chaeyoung cup her face so she can be pulled into a soft kiss. it feels surreal, to finally have her back in her arms. chaeyoung hadn't been gone for long, but they have never been this far apart since they started dating. it was just too bad that her parent's planned trip to jeju didn't line up with tzuyu's finals so she couldn't join.

  
later, when they have washed up and they're tangled in bed just the way tzuyu loves, chaeyoung sits up a little and looks at the younger girl. it's quiet, and tzuyu feels at ease even under chaeyoung's intense stare. it's like she's trying take in every detail that she has missed out on.

  
"i couldn't let you celebrate christmas all by yourself," she whispers softly while stroking tzuyu's cheek. she leans down and kisses tzuyu's nose gently and the younger girl scrunches it up like she usually does and chaeyoung giggles softly while landing another kiss on the same spot.

  
"thank you," tzuyu whispers even later, in the dark while they're both on the brink of sleep.

  
"for what?"

  
"for making me less homesick every christmas for the past five years."

  
"always."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading and i always appreciate feedback!!
> 
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yeojisoo) and my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/lesbirin)


End file.
